criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Shot Of Happiness
After past events, a technical expert told the team that Mili was killed during her removal from the court. Since Avery was sent off for the weekend, James agreed to help the player. They went to the crime scene to find the body of Mili o Miller shot through the heart. James was shocked who would want to kill a 10-year-old girl. James and the gambler sent the body to Jack. He said the murder weapon was a poisoned dart. He also found a phone number in Mili's pocket. According to the database, this phone number belongs to Mr. Qing Wang Qiang. The team questioned him, he was desperate to know that such a good girl was dead. He said she visited him regularly. The team searched his store and found a torn photograph in a drawer. Restoring its James learned on it their former collaborator Gleb Gavrilova. They questioned him, he told them that Millie was his friend, and that's all he said. After all this, the team received an anonymous call that said Serena McCallister had escaped. James and the player went to the dump to arrest her and return her to the cell. Also in a pile of garbage they found a poisoned dart which turned out to be the murder weapon. And even the police station came Gabriel Adamska, and said that miles did not appear at the shelter for a few days. The crew told Gabrielle that Mili was dead. Gabrielle was in shock, James told her to go back to the shelter. Later Gleb Gavrilov asked to meet with James and player personally. He said he called the team that time and said Serena had run away. Later James and the player has collected all the evidence to arrest Gabriela adaskou for murder. Gabrielle only laughed in their faces saying that miles not deserved to live. James asked what that meant, Gabrielle said that Mili was a bad girl, and that she would tell the police about Gabrielle, but she didn't say anything else. James and the gambler took her to court. Judge Pierre was very angry with Gabrielle saying that Mili was an innocent girl. Garbriella didn't think so. Judge Pierre sentenced her to 10 years in a mental institution. Later James and the player went to Hleb who said that he had information about the maniac. He said that another victim will be out of your okujeni. Later on station came Vlad Radionov saying the that his sister Serena is under imprisonment and he asked free its. James said it was impossible since she hadn't done time yet. Vlad said it, though she is the killer but also his sister. Chief salveson ordered the guards to bring Vlad out of the station. James invited the player to visit Avery and see how she is. She said she was feeling better, so James and the gambler didn't bother her. Later, the chief salveson told the team that the prison was found raschlenenie body, the player and James went immediately, they realized it was their last chance to save the city from a serial killer and to arrest him Transcript James Harrison: we have all the evidence, we just need to arrest Miley's killer. Let's put him behind bars Take a killer Now James Harrison: Your game is over Gabriela, you killed Mili o Miller. Gabriella: What, I hope this is a joke. I didn't kill miles James Harrison: Didn't kill so we found your poisoned dart that you used to kill. James Harrison (evil): Also we found your hair on the gun, you KILLED the INNOCENT GIRL THAT's on YOUR MIND. Gabriella: You're so smart, I like that. Gabriella: Well I killed miles. This little girl had to go to the coffin. Gabriella: She knew too much about me. James Harrison: What are you talking about? Gabriella: I knew you'd ask, nothing like that. James Harrison: my God, you're under arrest for killing Miley. In Courtroom Judge Pierre (evil): Gabriella you killed an innocent girl, what else can we talk about. Gabriella (Psycho): she's innocent, ha ha ha Judge Pierre: God you're crazy, you're sentenced to 10 years in a mental hospital, the trial is over.